User talk:Blu3vib3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Editable Codex! Thanks for your edit to the Anmanivas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fenyx4 (Talk) 23:22, October 1, 2010 Thanks for helping out Always great to see another editor! Dungy 00:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, welcome aboard! It's great to have more people who are enthused about contributing aboard. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. --Warder Dragon 10:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, what we DO have is a partial Sytle Guide, here: Editable Codex:Style guide. Please do use it as guideline when editing articles. Thanks!--Sega381 18:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Got the hint! Working on re-formatting my refs. Much thanks. :) Blu3vib3 07:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Stop rewirting the tenses Stop rewirting the tenses in character articles. The present tense is intentionally not used after the introduction sentence. Thanks to you I now have to correct all of them.--Tribun 00:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :In fact, we have NOT decided on this matter yet. There are some articles written in the present tense, and others in the past tense. We should decide on this in the Style Guide, and stick to that convention. And Tribun, there is no need to be so rude.--Sega381 00:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::My apologies, I didn't see any discussion on a lot of pages and felt that the present tense made more sense, given that the actions of the player in each game are not fixed. I will cease to edit tense until this issue is resolved. (Blu3vib3 00:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC)) :::I've raised the subject here: Editable Codex talk:Style guide#Past and Present Tense.--Sega381 01:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :OK guys, we've successfully made a horrible mess out of all those gargoyle articles. Seriously, Tribun, stop and think before shooting your mouth off... again. I tire of your foul attitude. Some of the edits Bluevibe made were good, some weren't, but you erased all of his work, including introducing a LOT of errors back into the work that he corrected. PLEASE, stop using this wiki as an ego trip, and in the future, don't just revert edits like that. Dungy 02:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm actually a girl, but thanks for the support. I'm new to this wiki and might be a little over-enthused about my newfound love of Gargish as a conlang. I also realize I have a tendency to create overlong, terrible, Faulkner-esque sentences, so thanks for all of the grammar edits, Dungy. :) (Blu3vib3 02:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC)) :::Yeah, don't take it personally. He seems to do this to noobs. You should have seen what he tried to pull when I first delurked. I'm surprised I haven't reached my boiling-point yet. :::The rest of us will allow you to learn from your mistakes, and eventually it'll jell with you. AngusM 03:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, don't sweat it, the idea of a wiki is that anyone can edit it, so if someone makes a mistake, others can correct it. Don't let this lower your enthusiasms!--Sega381 12:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::My enthusiasms are hard to lower! I'm a person on the Internet! 'Sides - the other wiki-ing I do is about depressing things like shootings and prisoner advocacy and crying kittens, so Ultima-drama feels like a refreshing summer breeze. Blu3vib3 07:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Group hug, kumbajah and s'mores around the campfire? ;) --Warder Dragon 12:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Bring the marshmallows and I'm game. Blu3vib3 07:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Blaine Blaine is now my hero. Thank you for bringing the epic story of The Mustache War to me. I always enjoyed having Blaine in my party but I was never sure why... Until now. -- Fenyx4 13:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously Blue, how the heck did you ever find that? That is awesome. Dungy 17:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: How did I find it? Paper procrastination can push a woman to unforetold extremes. :) (Blu3vib3 17:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC)) Important wiki decision Hi, you may be interested in contributing the discussion we're having here: Forum:Wikia's new skin. It may affect the future of our wiki. Thanks!--Sega381 02:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lord British I've been enjoying your various rewrites since you joined here, but good grief, your overhaul of the Lord British article was epic. Fantastic work! --Terilem 06:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. You do a fantastic job when you rewrite articles. Dungy 10:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, great job! Pleeaase do come with us when we move this site to our new homw. And btw, thanks a lot for starting to use the new ref templates! They will save us a lot of time in the future in order to easily tweak the references templates. A small notice: it is not mandatory to put each parameter in the template in a new line, in the template page it's shown that way in order to see them more easily. Inside articles, you can put just a space, instead of a newline, between parameters. Though newlines make the references easier to modify, I think they can make the page content flow more confusing when one's editing, as they break the paragraphs.--Sega381 12:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks! I'll keep the template formatting in mind for the future. Blu3vib3 18:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The Codex has moved to its new home Hey there! Just wanted to let you now that this wiki has moved over to http://codex.ultimaaiera.com. Even though this old site at Wikia will remain open, the community is moving over to the new site, and we would appreciate if you could move with us in order to join our efforts in only one Ultima wiki, as we won't be updating this old wiki anymore.--Sega381 13:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC)